


Angels and Aliens

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Aliens, Angels, Demons, Drabble, Drinking, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-08
Updated: 2008-05-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Angels and Aliens

"Well, _mine's_ an alien," Arthur said, feeling this trumped just about all other offerings. He was wrong.

"Mine's the demon that caused the Fall," Aziraphale said. 

"Oh," Arthur said. "That does seem a bit odder than an alien."

"Not really," Aziraphale frowned. "There shouldn't _be_ aliens. Did he break the crystal spheres on the way here?"

"Did you break the crystal spheres, Ford?" Arthur yelled.

"They were like that when I got here!" Ford yelled back. "A little help, Arthur?" The giant black snake curled round him laughed heartlessly. 

"You're going nowhere," it said. "I told you, it's _your_ round."


End file.
